


Bad Case Of Loving You

by dadsBBQparty



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsBBQparty/pseuds/dadsBBQparty
Summary: The tapping continued and Jared finally grabbed his hand like a predator catching its small pray, holding it tightly in his to prevent the movement. Richard gasped, his hand twitching momentarily, and Jared nearly let go. “J-Jared, fuck- your hand’s so cold…” he stammered.“It'll warm up,” Jared whispered quietly, letting out a shaky sigh.





	Bad Case Of Loving You

It felt like a special occasion to spend personal time with Richard. Despite living in the same, crowded house, it felt as if he was never around him. Jared had rearranged his entire life to support Richard, yet sometimes he thought he was failing that goal. 

The only place they knew they could be alone was Richard’s bedroom. It was Richard’s idea to spend more time with Jared with that night. Sometimes, it was hard to read him. He wished he would understand how much he meant to him. Would it be selfish to even say that he should be spending personal time with him after everything he did for him? Just one night every once and awhile didn't seem to be very much. 

No. He left Hooli on his own accord. 

Even after all the time he spent with Pied Piper, he was still being treated as if he was expendable. Even Bighetti was treated with more respect than he was- which said a lot. At least, that was how he felt. 

Small gestures meant a lot to him. When he was doubting his choices, Richard would always find a way to make it up to him. That was what kept him at the company. 

This was one of those nights. The nights that made him glad he joined Pied Piper, turning away everything else. 

The two of them were perched on his loft, leaning against the wall. They were both already dressed in their nightclothes, which meant Jared was unashamedly in a white shirt and boxers. The other man was wearing a t-shirt with logo stained sweatpants that could be dated by the holes littering them. Richard’s laptop was in between them playing Ocean’s Eleven. He was glad it was a movie he'd seen more than once, because he wasn't paying much attention to the small screen. His eyes were focused on the way Richard’s fingers twitched against his leg. 

“Richard, do you need something to fidget with?” he asked softly. The smaller man’s hand stopped fidgeting as he turned his attention to the person who spoke to him. 

“Huh- oh, yeah… I mean no, no, I'm okay,” Richard whispered, letting out a sigh at the question. He turned back to the screen, and Jared noticed his hand twitching again. 

“Richard…” 

“Fuck, uh, sorry,” the other man replied as he balled his hand up to prevent himself from tapping it again. Jared inhaled deeply and shifted a few inches closer, reaching out to grab his hand. Richard didn't seem to notice that he had moved, and while Jared would have normally been disappointed, he was relieved at the current moment to be unnoticed. 

The tapping continued and Jared finally grabbed his hand like a predator catching its small pray, holding it tightly in his to prevent the movement. Richard gasped, his hand twitching momentarily, and Jared nearly let go. “J-Jared, fuck- your hand’s so cold…” he stammered. 

“It'll warm up,” Jared whispered quietly, letting out a shaky sigh. Was the gesture too violent? Did he grab him too tightly? Was he hurting him? He didn't know if he should let go or keep his hand in his. He chose by finding himself unable to move. 

They both tried to retain focus with the movie. The taller man had seen the movie countless times, but every thought that passed through his head was only about how Richard’s hand felt. It was smaller than his own hand. He'd calmed down and was no longer holding it in a death grip, and now he could appreciate how perfect it felt in his own hand. His hand was so beautiful, so perfectly Richard. 

Jared wanted to tell him how much he loved to feel his hand in his. He wanted to tell him how soft it felt, how gentle, fragile- He sighed softly, pulling his legs closer to his body as he stared at the screen. It was hard to keep himself from staring at Richard, but he'd gotten used to it after he started working with him. He would still occasionally slip, and… 

He was slipping right now. 

Richard appeared frustrated. His brows were knitted, and his lips were pursed tightly as if he was trying to keep something inside. This wasn't an uncommon look for him. He was always uncomfortable, but Jared feared it was more uncomfortable than he usually was. 

Should he let go of his hand? 

It was stupid. So stupid. It was obvious how in love he was with him. A drone could detect it from miles away. As much as he tried to hide it, he couldn't prevent the staring. The doting. The way his lips curled when Richard’s did. Everyone knew. They just never said anything. They were probably mocking him when he wasn't around. That was probably why Richard seldom spent alone time with him. 

“Jared, are you alright?”

He realized he'd been staring right at Richard without saying a word for more than a minute. His mind snapped back to reality, realizing it had been nearly turned off seconds before. 

He looked back at the movie, a smile forming on his lips as he lied for the umpteenth time. 

“Yeah,” he said. “I'm great, Richard.” 

The movie continued to play. The sounds were white noise to Jared. The feeling in his stomach grew worse as he sat there longer. 

He was so tired of lying about his feelings. 

Richard Hendricks, I am madly in love with you. I left Hooli to be with you and only you. I want to see you successful in life because I care so much about you, not your algorithm. The time I spend with Pied Piper is so special because I'm here with you. Your algorithm is beautiful, but it's only beautiful because of the mind who made it. I want to be with you, and I _only_ want to be with you. I want to be more than just your business partner. 

He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. What was the worst that could possibly happen? Richard's hand was so damn soft, he felt himself becoming lost in the feeling. 

His mind was playing out situations in his head. The worst one was where Richard asked him to leave Pied Piper because of his feelings. He hated to see that play out in his mind; He'd be alone again. Back where he started. 

But Richard isn't that kind of guy. The most _realistic_ bad scenario was when Richard, shocked and confused, asked him to leave his room for peace to think. They don't talk about it again, and they drop it forever. 

He probably already knew anyways. 

“R-Richard-” Jared started, looking down at his hand. He realized he'd been stroking it with his thumb absentmindedly, and a bit of panic hit him. The other man glanced over at him as he let go of his hand, and Jared saw his lips part as if he was going to say something. Nothing came out. “I-I’m sorry, I lied. I shouldn't lie to you. You trust me to tell you the truth, and I lie about how I feel…” 

“J-Jared,” Richard whispered as he turned to face him. He pressed the spacebar on his laptop, pausing the movie. It added more stress onto Jared, realizing he had his full attention. “If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine… but if you want to talk to me, I guess I can act as your ears… If that's what you want, I mean... I'm not perfect, but-” 

Jared squeezed his eyes shut. “Richard, I like you a lot,” he blurted out quickly. “Like a crush- I guess I could be in love with you, but I-I-” His eyes flew open, a laugh escaping his lips as his brows turned up with concern. “Oh gosh, I can't believe I said that…” he moaned as his head turned away from Richard. His cheeks were lighting up fast and dark. 

“I… I know,” Richard said quietly. When Jared glanced back at him, he had the same confused, smiling expression on his face. “I-I thought we were… I thought this was… a date- I thought we were…” 

“O-Oh no,” Jared gasped, bringing a hand to the top of his head as his eyes widened. “A- You- I misread your invitations as… friendly- I… I’m so sorry, Richard, I-” 

“No, no, no, Jared, calm down,” Richard mumbled, closing his eyes as he tried to assess the situation. “Don't… Don't apologize, it's okay…” 

“This is a date?” Jared asked in a whisper, cocking a brow. 

“Yes,” Richard said calmly, exhaling as he opened his eyes. “I thought so- is that okay?” 

“Yes,” Jared answered, the smile returning to his lips. This time it was genuine happiness, not just because of the confusion. “Th-Thank you…” This was the absolute best out of the circumstances he could have predicted. 

“Don't thank me,” Richard mumbled as he scooted closer to Jared. He tapped the space bar gently as he leaned on Jared shoulder. The taller man slouched slightly to make it easier for him to do so, squeezing Richard’s hand as the smaller man placed his hand in his. 

“C-Can I try something?” Jared asked hesitantly. 

“Sure,” Richard sighed. 

Jared used his free hand to coax Richard’s face closer to his own. He could feel him gasp, but he didn't pull away as he pressed his lips against the other man’s pillowy ones. Gradually, Richard returned the kiss, applying pressure against Jared’s mouth. Slowly but surely. 

Richard pulled away seconds later, breaking the awkward, blissful kiss. He returned back to his side, nuzzling his shoulder gently as he gazed at the screen. The movie no longer held meaning that night; Jared’s attention couldn't pull itself away from how Richard’s lips felt against his own. His future was looking bright. As bright as he could have imagined. He could continue to support Richard in every aspect of the day, and it was everything he could have possibly dreamed of. His skin felt like it was on fire, feeling Richard beside him in such an intimate way. 

It was a long time since he was this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have a track record of never writing fluffy fluffy things so i decided to show everyone that i absolutely can xoxo 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
